Closer
by Jocasta Silver
Summary: Tallis wants to find a purpose after leaving the Qun, Anders wants to prove that mages can control themselves, Fenris...isn't sure what he wants. College AU with magic.
1. Freshman Year

Author's Note: I decided to write a College AU centering around Tallis, Anders, Fenris, Dorian, and potentially others.

Disclaimer: Seriously I'm not affiliated with Bioware, therefore I don't own _Dragon Age_.

Freshman Year

Tallis wasn't enthusiastic about college, especially since she transferred at the beginning of winter semester and Kirkwall University was the only place willing to accept someone like her. She was not surprisingly rooming by herself, and she'd yet to make any friends.

Suddenly, a tall blond figure collided with her. "Damn it! Sorry! Here let me help you with those."

"No, it's ok," Tallis said, making a mental note to go to a store to buy a book bag. It would make lugging her textbooks to class so much easier. "I'm Tallis."

If he seemed bothered by her name, the blond didn't show it. "I'm Anders. So are you new here, at K.U."

K.U. was what most students and alumni affectionately referred to the university as. "Yeah, I transferred in a week ago, and I arrived just yesterday." She'd had her meager possessions sent ahead to her dorm room.

"So what's your next class?" he inquired.

"Thedas World History 101."

"Same here, I tried to sign up for it last semester, but all three classes were full. Do you want to come along; I could introduce you to my friends."

A part of Tallis wanted to say no, however she recalled her promise to her witness protection person that she'd attempt to make friends. "Sure, I'd like that."

They walked to class together, and she ended up sitting at a desk near them. Fortunately, the professor did not make a big deal out of her being a transfer student, although some people did stare at her as though she was an exotic animal on display at the local zoo. She focused on paying attention to the lecture, and writing down the homework. Anders ended up escorting her to the cafeteria, and introduced her to his friends.

"This is my boyfriend Karl Thekla, Marian Hawke, and my ex-girlfriend Isabela."

"I'm only your ex because you don't share," Isabela yelled back, but there was no malice in her expression, just playful teasing.

"Sorry Bela, but Karl gives me everything I need," he retorted, and kissed his boyfriend passionately.

"Not that I don't appreciate the attention Anders, but I do need to eat my lunch," Karl pointed out when the broke apart.

Tallis didn't participate much in the conversations of who like who, and how Anders' roommate apparently hated his guts beyond smiling and nodding, but she was happy to have friends again.

When she glanced her schedule and noticed that Biology 102 she had a meeting with Varric Tethras she cursed. Of course her annoying witness protection person would be her advisor. Well at least she could tell him that it would be a warm day in the Void before she signed up for his archery class. And then she ended up getting turned around and couldn't find her Biology class.

"Um excuse me," she cautiously spoke a bald elf who appeared to be a sophomore. "Do you know how to get to Biology 102."

"Of course, I can even show you where that is," he offered not bothered by a lowly freshman asking him for directions. "I'm Solas." He held out his hand.

"Tallis." She took it.

He flinched slightly, but didn't comment on her name. Plus, he willingly walked her to Biology, probably making himself late for his next class. And he was incredibly hot. _"And he's completely out of your league,"_ she reminded herself.

…..

Damn it! Anders hated how at the beginning of the semester, professors felt the need to pile on loads of work. He had to read two chapters for Thedas History 101, a lab from Biology 102, and he needed to schedule a meeting with his asshole advisor Vivienne to declare his Pre-Med major. So he really didn't need to walk in on his annoying roommate Fenris making out with resident sophomore quarterback stud Dorian Pavus who was sighed after by most of the women and half the men.

"Seriously, get a room!" he yelled.

After they broke apart, he expected Fenris to say something mean, but the broody elf just walked out the room.

"Damn it! What did I do wrong?!" Dorian yelled.

"Don't take it personally, but Fenris isn't a fan of mages. He tried to change his room when he found out that I was his roommate, but no one else wanted to room with him, so he was stuck. Are you staying or going, because I've got a Biology lab to get to, and I should probably lock up the room?"

"I'm going," he replied, and Dorian left as abruptly as Fenris did.

…

Tallis sat in the library trying to finish her outline for her history essay. Unfortunately, Solas who offered to assist her was being incredibly distracting just by being there. She wanted to ask him if he was naturally bald, but felt that it would be rude. She also wanted to kiss him, but she was pretty sure that he wasn't attracted to her.

"So you were once part of the Qun?" he inquired.

"Yes I was, I'm not anymore."

"I figured as much. It must be challenging for you to go to college in a place that is so hostile to anyone who has been part of the Qun."

"I manage fine," Tallis said. While no one picked on her, no one apart from Anders' friends made an effort to make friends with her. Well, apart from Solas, who was curious about her former life.

Just when she managed to finish her outline, Isabela burst in and yelled, "I'm dropping out of college to become a pirate."

Tallis rolled her eyes. "Isabela, you say that every other week. You've never dropped out."

"Well I mean it this time! There is too much crappy work in this demon infested place!"

That brought the librarian, Abelas, down on Isabela who shushed her very loudly.

"I'm sorry for the noise sir," Tallis apologized. "I'll see you guys later." With that, she left the library to study for her Biology test back in the privacy of her room.

…

It took Dorian two weeks to work up the courage to knock on Fenris' door. "Look Fenris, it's me Dorian. I wanted to say I'm sorry for kissing you. I thought that you felt the same way I did for you, and I apologize since I clearly thought wrong." It was a bitter pill to swallow that his feelings weren't returned, but Dorian accepted.

Just as he was about to leave, the door opened. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Fenris said. "I thought that all mages were like my former master Danarius, but I was wrong."

"Wait, you're the guy who killed Danarius?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Should I get you flowers or chocolates for killing that asshole."

…

"Come on, it'll be fun Tallis," Anders persuaded.

"I'm just not that interested in football." However, she didn't have any homework, and she was curious to see how Anders and Fenris would behave around each other now that they'd called a tentative truce after Fenris started dating Dorian. Plus, she had never seen a football game since the Qun forbade it. "Oh all right, I'll come."

"Thanks Tallis! You're the best!"

…

"So why is the couch mad at you?" Fenris inquired, when he walked in on Couch Bran screaming at Dorian.

"I told him that this will be my last season. Playing football was my father's dream, not mine."

"Ok, if that's what you want to do, I'll support you," he said, and he meant it. He knew all too well what it was like for someone else to plan your whole life for you without your consent.

"Same here Dorian," added Cullen who was a sophomore like Dorian and played running back. "Don't listen to what coach said, I'll be honored to play alongside you even if this is your last season with us."

"Thanks for the support Cullen." Dorian smiled.

"Don't mention it."

…

Tallis was surprised to see Solas at the game. Apparently the feeling was mutual, because Solas said, "I'm surprised to see you here, I didn't know you were a football fan."

"What you think I don't have any school spirit? Go Kestrels!" It was nice to yell as loudly as she could without having to fear being scolded for the behavior.

"It is rather attractive when you yell like that." Was it her imagination or did he just flirt with her?

"Really, I think your shiny bald head is even more hot."

Solas chuckled, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. At first she was shocked. But gradually she began responding, and the kiss sent electric shockwaves through her.

"Not to interrupt, but we do have a game to watch," Isabela pointed out. She and Marian sat next to each other, with Anders, Karl, and Fenris sitting on the other side of them.

Reluctantly, they broke apart. "I never thought that someone like you, would want someone like me."

"You have a rare and marvelous spirit Tallis," Solas declared. "Never doubt that."

…

"Seriously, Vivienne is a vindictive bitch. I had to bug her three times, before she filed the papers declaring my major," Anders complained.

"I'm not going to argue with that," Karl replied. "But that's not why you wanted to talk to me at four in the morning."

"I got a call yesterday, from my mother. She wants to talk, and I don't know what to think."

"Maybe she feels sorry for giving you to the Circle, when you exposed the abuses," Karl pointed.

"Would you do it, if it was your parents?"

"In a heartbeat." Then Karl kissed him and everything was all right.

…

Tallis was happy at the end of the semester. She'd made friends not only with Anders' group, but also Dorian, Cullen, and Cullen's girlfriend Merrill. Plus, she and Solas were now dating.

"I wanted to ask you something," Solas declared. "Why did you leave the Qun?"

"Well, I had my doubts, but I felt I owed them for saving me from a life of slavery. But then my best friend Saarath turned out to be a mage. He was a good man and didn't deserve to be chained for something that wasn't his fault."

Solas nodded. "That was very brave of you, to leave everything behind and come to a new place."

"Well, I think I've made a decent start."

Author's Note: Tallis' friend appeared in the DLC _Trespasser_. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review.


	2. Sophomore Year

Author's Note: So here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own _Dragon Age_ this is owned by Bioware.

Closer (Sophomore Year)

Although Tallis enjoyed her summer of living in Varric's simple apartment building and working at a retail store, she was relieved to be returning to college. She would complete the required gen ed courses by the end of this year. Now if she could just figure out what in the void she was supposed to major in, she'd be all set. Marian offered to be her roommate, because if she roomed with her girlfriend Isabela, "we'd probably have orgies every night". Tallis wasn't sure if the brunet haired woman was joking or not, but decided to not to take any chances. Fenris was rooming by himself since most of the others students were terrified of him. Anders was rooming with his boyfriend Karl. Plus, Solas and Dorian were able to convince the board to let them room together. The only bad spot was that Sera who pretty much hated all "elfy" things was somehow paired up with Merrill, who was a devout worshipper of the creators.

 _"Well at least this year isn't in danger of being boring,"_ she decided.

…

"So did anyone sign up for Varric's archery class?" Tallis inquired as the entire group were gathered ostensibly to study, but really to catch up with each other. The only person missing was Cullen, who was at football practice.

Dorian was attempting to explain magical theory to Fenris. Isabela and Marian were snuggling. Solas and Merrill discussed the finer points of Ancient Arlathan. Karl was trying to study his psychology notes. It was controlled chaos and there wasn't anywhere else that Anders wanted to be right now.

"I decided to give it a shot," Dorian admitted, giving up trying to explain to Fenris that necromancy and blood magic weren't the same thing.

"Traitor!" Tallis screamed dramatically. "You are hereby banished from the group!" While Tallis was still fairly stoic, she managed to mellow out a bit, and occasionally joked around. It was nice to see that the Qunari had managed to crawl out of her shell.

"Please forgive me for my blasphemy of mighty Tallis!" Dorian declared. "I will do anything to get back into your good graces."

"Just convince Solas that it's ok to take me out to a nice place for our one-year anniversary."

"I shall endeavor to please you."

"Should I be jealous?" Fenris asked.

"Don't worry amatus. I only have eyes for you." Dorian's response had all of them giggling, or, in Solas' case, trying to conceal a chuckle.

"Sera's also signed up," Merrill said. "If only so she can have an excuse to argue with Varric."

"Oh did you hear?" Isabela commented, once she'd disentangled herself from Marian. "Varric Tethras is getting divorced."

"That's the first I've heard of it," Anders admitted.

"I heard his wife Bianca was having an affair with the dwarf her parents wanted her to marry," commented Dorian.

Anders felt a pang. As much of a jerk and busybody Varric was, nobody deserved to be cheated on.

"Maybe we should do something to cheer him up," Merrill suggested. And they all quickly agreed that sounded like an excellent idea.

…

Varric Tethras was in bad shape. His hair was matted, and he was starting to grow the faint outline of a beard. He taught his classes, and then collapsed on the coach. Even since, he'd walked in on Bianca and him, he'd struggled to function. There had been the paternity test that Bartrand insisted upon to confirm that Varric's and Bianca's daughter Ilsa really was a Tethras. The test came back confirming what Varric hoped was true, that his daughter truly was his. Ilsa was currently living with Bartrand since Varric was not condition to take care of his daughter and Bianca had never really been thrilled about the idea of children.

Just then, he heard a loud crash and a couple of muffled curses. "Who's there?" he challenged.

Hawke's motley group of friends appeared. "Surprise!" a couple of them yelled.

Varric wasn't impressed. "It isn't my birthday."

"No," Tallis said. "It's your cheering up party. Aveline let us borrow your spare key."

Varric made a mental note to thank his friend. There was a bag with a hygiene kit, and a sympathy card. There was also a huge crock pot of his favorite butter soup, and an apple pie.

"I thought you only gave sympathy cards when someone died."

"It's for you mourning a lost relationship," Isabela improvised, and for the first time in several weeks, Varric laughed.

…

"I don't believe you!" Fenris said. They were snuggled up in his bed, after Dorian helped quiz him on magical terms. It was nice to not have to worry about someone walking in on them.

"You can ask Solas, but we really did stack up a pile of empty beer cans outside our RA's door as present. We even gift wrapped it."

"And your RA didn't mind?" he asked.

"He laughed about it afterwards, especially since he made us clean it up."

…...

"What are you staring at elfy?"

Honestly, Merrill was at her wit's end when it came to Sera, who considered worship of anything besides the Maker to be demon worship. "I was just wondering what was taking you so long to get with Herah Adaar."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," Merrill said. "So I'm just imagining that you can't say anything intelligent anytime she speaks to you. That's good to know."

"It's not like that. Oh, piss ears." Then she took off, and slammed the door shut behind her.

Merrill then lounged on her bed. She finally had some peace and quiet.

…

"I still find hard to believe that Herah is dating Sera," Solas commented as he munched daintily on his bread roll.

It may have taken a lot of persuasion on both her and Dorian's parts, but they managed to convince Solas to splurge on the one-year anniversary. So now, she and Solas were at a cute boutique restaurant in Hightown that required her to wear a nice green cocktail dress that Marian and Isabela found for her, and Solas wore a black suit.

"Apparently, Sera has a thing for Qunari women."

"You know; you've never mentioned what your names was before being Tallis." When he noticed her upset expression he added, "you don't have to tell me."

"Annia," she replied. "My name was Annia, but I always viewed it as a curse from the people who abandoned me to pay off their debts."

"I see." He looked at her with pity, which bothered Tallis a lot. Fortunately, they returned their discussion to lighter topics and she was able to put the subject of her birth name out of her mind.

…

Marian smiled. She'd managed to convince the motley crew of friend she'd acquired to come visit for Satinalia. Her mother might complain about the mess, but secretly Leandra Hawke was happy to entertain so many guests. Carver was between girlfriends, and Bethany brought her new boyfriend, Sebastian Vael. Apart from an almost fist fight between Sebastian and Anders, everything was fine. Tallis asked a lot of questions since Qunari didn't really much in the way of holidays. Marian was glad that Anders introduced her to their little group.

"So have I told any of you of how I became the Champion of Kirkwall?" Several people shook their heads. Both her siblings groaned; they had heard the story far too many times. "Well, it the last time the Qunari invaded Kirkwall. The Arishok insisted that they would only leave if one person agreed to face him in single combat. I volunteered and survived."

"A fact I am very thankful for sweet thing," Isabela declared before kissing her. Bela might act she was afraid of commitment, but Marian knew that deep down her girlfriend loved her.

…

"So have you decided on your major yet?" Solas asked one evening as she studied for her Chemistry test.

"I've been kind of putting it off," Tallis admitted sheepishly.

"Well, have you thought of what you are interested in?"

"I like solving things, which isn't surprising, considering. Not math, but you know investigating things."

"Well criminal justice might be a good major to consider," Solas suggested.

"I'll give it a look," Tallis promised. She did, and found that it did align close to what she wanted to do with her life. When she presented the papers for Varric to sign declaring her major, he didn't comment.

…

"Dorian, I got your message, what's wrong?" Fenris has never seen his boyfriend this on edge before.

"There is a retainer of my father's who wishes to meet me at the Hanged Man, and I'm not sure if I should. You know of course know that my father has never approved of my _preference_ for men. I don't know why that should have changed."

"Well I can come with you, and we can face this big, scary retainer together." He gently entwined his hands with Dorian's. "I'm here for you Dorian, no matter what."

So they went to meeting in the greasiest bar in all of Kirkwall, and it turned out that it was actually Dorian's father.

"You're sorry, you tried to change me!" Dorian yelled.

"Dorian," Fenris said.

"Fine, I listen for now, but any sign of blood magic and I'm out the door," Dorian warned.

"Are you ok?" Fenris asked once they'd left.

Dorian nodded. "It still hurts that he used blood magic to try and change me all for his bloody legacy. Even if it would have turned me into a drooling vegetable."

"Well I happen to like you just the way you are, warts and all."

"But I don't even have any warts!" Dorian protested.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm absolutely sure amatus," Dorian declared.

"Then why don't we find out."

…...

Karl was normally a very calm individual who wasn't fazed by anything given his boyfriend's fame for bringing the dark secrets of the Circles to light. He was even pretty sure that he'd done well on his finals for this semester. However, Anders sounded almost nervous when he asked to meet him and that had Karl a little apprehensive.

"So what's this about?"

Anders sweated. "Ok, so I don't have a ring, so I'll just say it. I love you Karl, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll let me."

"Yes, a million times yes!" They kissed then and he felt his heart beat wildly.

…

"Look after yourself ok," Marian said.

"Hey, I do know how to feed myself," Tallis protested. "And I'll write, I promise." She'd already had a tearful farewell with Solas and received hugs from all her friends. She was halfway through college, and Tallis felt triumph at the accomplishment.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review.


	3. Junior Year

Author's Note: Yes, here's the third chapter finally.

Disclaimer: Seriously I don't own _Dragon Age._ Bioware owns it.

Closer (Junior Year)

When Tallis arrived at the dorm she shared with Marian, she noticed that Merrill, Sera, Herah, and Isabela were here.

"I know! I can't believe he didn't tell us!" Isabela said.

"Told who what?" Tallis asked.

Marian took pity on her and replied, "Karl and Anders are getting married."

"Aren't they a little young?" Tallis inquired.

"They are both over eighteen so it is legal," Merrill pointed out.

"I'm all for it, just as long as it doesn't inspire you to propose to me Marian," Isabela declared.

"Fine, if you will excuse us, Tallis and I need to move into our room," Marian stated.

Unlike the previous two years where the only things Tallis owned were her clothes, books, toiletries, and sheets for her bed, she acquired some thumb tacks and a string of paper lanterns.

"Ooh, those look nice!" Marian declared. "You know as much as I'm happy for Karl and Anders, all this marriage talk makes Bela nervous." Marian in contrast had a small TV, multiple family photos and a head lamp.

"I'll go check to see if the crowd dispersed and then let's order pizza and see what's on TV."

"Sounds like an excellent plan to me."

…

Anders wasn't surprised that his engagement with Karl caused gossip. He was shocked to find out that one of the guys in the dorm he and Karl were in, filed a complaint, saying he couldn't live in the same place as a bunch of fags. Fortunately, Vivienne put down the complaint quickly.

"I told him if this really bothered him than he was free to either move to another dorm or drop out of college entirely since he seemed to act like a child," she declared. "He dropped his complaint after that."

Anders didn't know what to say since Vivienne had made his life miserable for the past three years. "Thank you, ma'am."

Vivienne waved him off. "Just make sure that you don't get distracted from your studies."

Anders immediately headed to his and Karl's room. Karl was sitting on his bed, which was already made with green sheets, staring at the wall. Anders hugged his fiancé tightly. "So since the cat's out of the bag, do you want to start writing invitations?"

"Sure thing," Karl replied. "And then I should probably go over my Psychology notes."

"Fine, but then you need to help me look over my stuff for Pre-Med."

"Sounds like a busy day."

"Well," Anders said with a wicked smile. "At least we can do all this together."

…

Dorian was excited as he and Fenris joined his friends to watch the first football game of the season.

"Will you still come to these after you've graduated?" Fenris asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Dorian said. "However, I promise I will keep in touch with you amatus."

Judging from Fenris' blush, Dorian knew that the lyrium branded elf still felt insecurity about their relationship. He couldn't blame him, considering he still tiptoed around his parents. While both of them were tolerant of his relationship with Fenris, he wasn't sure if he could marry his boyfriend the way Anders and Karl confidently planned. Dorian envied them greatly.

"Go Kestrels!" Sera screamed. "Kick their asses!"

Herah smiled and nodded, even though she probably was going to go deaf from her girlfriend's tone.

Just then, Cullen was tackled to the ground. Merrill stood in shock, and watched intently until they announced that Cullen was fine, apart from a broken leg. As they carried her boyfriend off the football field on a stretcher, she stood and left the game.

Isabela stood. "Let's keep an eye on Kitten," she declared, and although Sera grumbled, they all agreed.

…

Solas sat nervously in the waiting room with rest of them. He'd not felt this guilty since his plan to reform Arlathan failed and only ended up altering the landscape so that Thedas now sat in the Northern Hemisphere. So, he wandered this world, and watched as technology evolved. Then, he came back to Kirkwall, and was shocked to see so many familiar faces: The Inquisitor Herah Adaar, Varric, Cullen. He'd enrolled at Kirkwall University to keep an eye on events. And Tallis arrived, with her bright red hair, and beautiful face. She wasn't like he expected a former agent of the Qun: compassionate and not prejudiced against mages. He felt guilty for telling her none of this, but he worried that at best she would dismiss as insane, and at worst be furious at him for keeping his dark secret. Now, he waited like the others to hear about the Cullen's prognosis.

A dark skinned human nurse came out. Josephine. "Merrill, Cullen has asked to see you. He's in room 213."

Merrill nodded, and headed back to see her boyfriend.

"Hey," Tallis sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his torso. "It's going to all right Solas. Cullen will live."

"But what kind of life can he have with his injury?" Solas pondered.

…...

Merrill was apprehensive when she entered Cullen's room. He'd spent the night at the hospital, and she had no idea when he would be released. "Hey."

"It's nice to see you again Merrill," Cullen said. His broken leg was propped up.

"I'm just glad to see you're in ok shape," Merrill replied. She could tell that the only reason he wasn't wincing in pain was due to the painkillers.

"Except I can't play anymore with a shattered knee and broken lower leg."

"Cullen," she said firmly. "No matter what, you will always be my brave boyfriend. Nothing will ever change that."

Cullen managed a smile. "Please come and visit whenever you can."

"I promise," Merrill vowed.

…

Anders married Karl at Hawke's large house, even though the couple didn't want to impose, both Marian and Leandra insisted. Anders had Tallis and Marian as his attendants, Karl had Fenris and Merrill. All their other friends were in attendance, and although Cullen still limped with a walking cast, he was able to come to the wedding. The only family member who showed up was his mother, who hugged him tight before she escorted him down the aisle.

Anders and Karl both rented tuxes with a green flower pinned to them. Marian, Tallis, and Merrill were dressed in green dresses, while Fenris was in a green suit. The ceremony seemed to take forever, but looking back on it, Anders felt that it passed by in heartbeat. After they said their vows, they got to kiss for a long time. Long enough that Varric coughed loudly.

After the ceremony, they held a small reception which their friends contributed food towards. It was a decent spread, with quiches, salad, and pasta. Anders ended up eating his fill, and barely had room for a piece of yellow sheet cake from Hightown's premier bakery.

"You know I just want to leave now," Anders admitted.

"Just a little longer husband, and we'll be off to the hotel," Karl promised.

"Husband," Anders mused. "I like the sound of that."

…

Tallis enjoyed studying for her classes with Solas even if he was somewhat of a distraction. Even for classes he had never been part of, he was willing to quiz her via notecards.

"Solas, I'm going to miss you when you graduate," Tallis admitted.

"Ma vhenan, I will be continuing on as a graduate student," Solas reassured her. "I won't forget about you."

"Well, at least we're less likely to get walked in on if we have one-on-one time at your apartment."

Solas blushed, which was a rare occurrence in itself. "Perhaps. Let's get back to studying."

…

"Happy birthday Herah!" her girlfriend Sera screamed. Everyone else was busy revising for the upcoming final exams or in Tallis' case on a class trip to what used to be the Dales. Herah didn't mind since Sera decided to buy half of a round carrot cake and treat her.

"Thank you," she replied.

Sera smiled. "Anything for my Inky. So, are you really planning to work as a cop?"

"Yeah, I got my acceptance letter yesterday."

"Well good for you. Just don't forget about the little people, ok?" she asked.

"Ok, I won't," Herah replied.

…

Fenris was on cloud nine when Dorian called and said he needed to speak with him. He'd passed his exams with flying colors, and decided to pursue a degree in meteorology. It was very different from what Danarius made him do, and different was good.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Dorian looked as though his pet mabari had passed away.

"My father was assassinated, and I just received a letter congratulating me on taking over his place in the Magisterium."

For a moment, Fenris didn't know how to formulate a response. "When do you leave?" he finally asked.

"The weekend after graduation. I guess this was why he didn't insist that I return to Tevinter. He wanted me to be safe."

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"Thank you amatus. I promise that no matter what happens, you will always have my heart."

…

The day her friends graduate should be a wonderful day. However, Tallis can't focus on it. They all managed to get good seats to watch their friends walk across that stage. Cullen's family came and sat next to them.

"Adaar, Herah!" Herah walked up to receive her diploma. With her horns, she was taller than all the other students.

It takes a while, but the announcer finally reaches her other friends names.

"Jennings, Solas!"

"Larsen, Sera!"

"Pavus, Dorian!"

"Rutherford, Cullen!"

"Sabrae, Merrill!"

One by one her friends received their diplomas. Once the ceremony was done her friends joined the mass exodus of people leaving for parties to celebrate. Tallis sat back, she couldn't think of anything. Not right now, when her heart felt raw and hollow. Solas found her two hours later.

"There you are! I was looking for you!" He might have meant to sound like he cared, but his words sounded hollow and meaningless to Tallis' brain.

"Were you really," she hissed. "Or were you glad you know longer had to pretend for your fake girlfriend, Fen'harel."

"I'm sorry ma vhenan, I never wanted to lie to you."

"You can want all you want, but it won't change the fact that you did, you selfish asshole! Stay away from me and my friends!" She pretended that she didn't care about Solas' devastated look. And that walking away didn't break her already cracked heart into a million tiny, sharp fragments.

Author's Note: Please read and review.


	4. Senior Year

Author's Note: So I've finally written the final chapter of this piece.

Disclaimer: Seriously, I'm not part of Bioware, therefore I don't own _Dragon Age_.

Senior Year

 _It all went downhill for Tallis the day she broke off from the rest of her tour group in Val Royeaux to do some exploring of her own. While the students technically were supposed to stick in pairs during free time, Vivienne was lax about enforcing it._

 _"As long as you don't get yourself killed by an axe murderer do whatever you want darlings," she said._

 _So Tallis seized the opportunity to explore an abandoned area near the Winter Palace. That's how she located the ancient mirror that was called an Eluvian. Against, her better judgement she passed through, and entered the maze of the Eluvians. Somehow she ended up in a room with a portrait that looked exactly her boyfriend Solas. The inscription read_ _ **Portrait of the Dread Wolf**_ _._

 _Tallis shivered. Merrill told many stories about the Dread Wolf, Fen'harel, a trickster Elvish god who all the Dalish feared for his tricks. And he had been in plain sight, manipulating an all two easily tricked ex-agent of the Qun. And for the first time since she watched as her friend was dragged away to be made Saarebas, Tallis wept bitterly, her tears streaming off her face and into the ancient flagstones._

 _She wasn't sure how she managed to make it back to her group before anyone noticed she'd been missing for quite some time, but Vivienne did not chide her for her absence._

Tallis thought that confronting Solas about his true nature would fix the hole in her heart, but it only broke it even further. It killed her to walk away from Solas, but she had to. Fortunately, Solas didn't attempt to contact her over the summer, although several of her friends tried to inquire as to what happened to between them. Tallis ignored their questions, even when the summer ended, and she and Marian were once again roommates. It was her last year of college and she applied for the master's program here. She should be ecstatic. Instead, she was miserable.

…

"Ok Chuckles what in the bloody void did you do to upset Tallis?"

As much as Solas appreciated that Varric cared deeply about his charges, this annoyed him. To add insult to injury, Varric insisted on calling him Chuckles. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Varric. Tallis and I have decided that our relationship wasn't working out. That is all."

"Yeah right, and I'm the Viscount of Kirkwall," Varric replied sarcastically. "All I know is that Tallis was crazy about you until she went on that class trip to Val Royeaux. Then she looked like a kicked puppy. I don't know what the hell you did, but please just fix it. I'm tired of seeing Tallis look sad."

"You really should follow your own relationship advice," he said. "I hear that you're not even divorced and you're already trolling dating sites. And it's been two months since you've last spoken with your daughter, Ilsa."

That was the wrong thing to say. Varric's eyes glowed dangerously. "You have no idea what you're talking about. So get the void out of my office before I feed you to a darkspawn."

…

After he completed his geology homework, Fenris opened his email account to see if Dorian wrote him anything.

To: lyriumwolf

From: notabloodmage

Subject: How are You?

Fenris,

As you probably guessed, I'm writing to see how you are doing. While I am enjoying having proper wine for a change, I do miss your company. I've formed a group to try and bring reform to Tevinter. I know you think it's impossible, but I have to try and change my homeland.

My mother is relieved to have me back, and accompanies me to social events. And she is attempting to drink less wine for my sake, so I suppose it is progress.

All my love,

Dorian

P.S. I plan to send you a bottle of your favorite wine for your birthday.

To: notabloodmage

From: lyriumwolf

Subject: Tevinter

Dorian,

I'm glad to hear you are doing fine, although I'm not sure how well your reform plans for Tevinter are going. I'm enjoying this year since it's mostly classes I like that contribute to my meteorology degree. I'm sorry you didn't get to continue on to graduate school like you wanted to. I wish I could come visit you in Tevinter, but those asshole magisters would probably attempt to have me tried for murdering Danarius.

Love,

Fenris.

P.S. Please try to be careful. Many of the people who have attempted to reform Tevinter have died gruesome deaths. I don't want you to be one of them.

P.P.S. I'm looking forward to receiving the wine.

To: lyriumwolf

From: notabloodmage

Subject: Tevinter Reform

Fenris,

I know I wish I could have continued to pursue my master's degree, maybe teach, but it's all water under the bridge now. At least I'm managing to do some good here. We passed a bill that puts a fine on anyone who buys, or sells slaves. I will be careful as I have no wish to be sent to the Maker's side anytime soon.

I hope you do well on your finals, and I'm glad to hear you look forward to receiving my present. Just don't drink it all at once and get sick like you did last time.

Love,

Dorian

…

Anders smiled as he and his husband joined the annual Hawke family party. Bethany and Carver were now sophomores in college, and neither attended Kirkwall University. Bethany was going to some place in Starkhaven, and Carver was attending college in Fereldon. Everyone who attended last year was present, except for Dorian, who was in Tevinter, and Cullen and Merrill, who were visiting his family for the holidays. In addition, Varric's seven-year-old daughter, Ilsa, was also here being spoiled by Leandra, who didn't have any grandchildren yet. He avoided Sebastian Vael, resident asshole, and smiled at Tallis who looked rather lonely and was pointedly avoiding Solas.

"Hanging in there?" he asked.

She smiled, but it didn't reach eyes. "Yeah, I just have to avoid _him_." The word sounded like poison from her lips.

While a part of Anders was curious about what Solas did to make Tallis mad, unlike Varric, he didn't push her to disclose her problems. If she and Solas were going to solve whatever was going on between them, they would do it in their own time, and no one could push them to figure it out sooner.

"Hey!" Karl protested. "I thought you were going to dance with me. Do you truly wish to slay your husband's heart?"

Anders grinned slyly. "Well, when you put it like that, love." He stood, and grabbed his husband's arms, pulling him in for a slow dance. Hopefully, Tallis would find a solution to her problems soon.

…

"So I think if we keep pressuring her she'll cave," Leliana suggested. "Especially if we offer thirty percent of your assets."

"Whatever you say," Varric replied. Leliana for all her fiery personality was the best lawyer in Thedas. Her enemies called her Sister Nightingale for her ability to get witnesses to 'sing'. She and her two fellow lawyers Zevran, and Cassandra ran a tight ship so to speak. While he winced at losing thirty percent of what he owned, he wanted this shitty mess of a divorce to be over with.

"And Cassandra keeps staring at you," she said. "You should just ask her out already."

"No, I'm not going there." He already screwed up one relationship, he needed to focus on being a good father to Ilsa.

"She's a huge fan of your works, especially Shield and Swords. Plus, she thinks Ilsa is adorable. Just think about it, ok?"

Varric made up his mind that he would think about starting a relationship with Cassandra the day the Void was bathed in light.

…

Tallis was in her psychology class when the alert came, indicating a lock down. The professor had them push her desk in front of the door as a barricade and had them all sit on the floor. Not that it would make much of a difference for a real intruder.

"What's going on?" an elf named Josmael asked.

"Shhh," she hissed. "You don't want whoever it is to hear us."

She noted that her professor eyed her warily in a way that made Tallis' blood turn to ice. The Qunari were here, probably for her. After she thought for a beat she stood and strode towards the window.

"Tallis get back here!" her professor demanded.

"Sorry ma'am, but if the Qunari really are here, the best thing I can do is face them," she replied, attempting to channel Marian Hawke. She must have succeeded, because the teacher didn't argue with her any further. She climbed out the window easily and sped down the east side of campus to the central courtyard. Instead of being quiet and bereft, the courtyard held an entire contingent of Qunari, who had taken several hostages, including Varric, and Meredith Stannard, the tyrannical president of the school.

Unfortunately, she recognized the Qunari who led them as her mentor Salit. She hated that it may come to killing the one who saved her from being turned into a mindless laborer, but she would do it to defend Varric and her other friends. So, she calmly walked right into courtyard.

"Tallis, I apologize that it took so long to find you," Salit said. "The dwarf told us you were being held here."

Tallis swore under her breath. "There's been a bit of a misunderstanding. I'm not held here against my will; I left willingly."

"Is this what you truly want?"

Tallis almost felt sorry for him, coming all this way only to find out his student betrayed. However, she wasn't going back. "It is."

"Very well then, bas," he spat, and then gestured to two of his men who released their hostages. The entire group then marched away. Varric ran up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "Apparently, Bartrand gave away your location in exchange for red lyrium."

Tallis shook her head. "It's not your fault."

In spite of Meredith's grumblings, Varric escorted Tallis back to her class. Surprisingly, several of her classmates cheered loudly when she returned. Even Josmael, shook her hand and looked at her in awe. After her classes were done for the day, Tallis ran into a familiar face.

"I just wanted to apologize for my deception," Solas said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know; I just can't be with someone whose whole past is a mystery to me."

"What is it you wish to know?" he asked.

So they went and Tallis got her answers while eating pizza. It was nice to be around Solas again. While it didn't change the fact that he initially lied to her, maybe they could start over.

…

It had been a hellish two weeks for Varric Tethras. While Bianca finally folded and signed the divorce papers, the revelation that Bartrand was selling his client's info to get red lyrium was devastating. He'd checked Bartrand into rehab, although the prognosis was poor. Plus, Leliana kept trying to pair him up with Cassandra. Although,

"So I just sign these and I'll officially become a citizen of Kirkwall?" Tallis sounded happy and excited, especially since she and Solas finally worked out their differences.

"And I took the liberty of giving you a legal name change form."

Tallis looked thoughtful before she filled about both sets of paperwork. "So what do you think?"

Varric glanced at the name change form. "Annia Tallis. It sounds nice. Oh and I took the liberty of signing you up for an internship with the Kirkwall police. Aveline said you have an impressive resume."

"Thank you Varric," Tallis replied.

"Don't mention it."

…

When Fenris arrived at his dorm, he wasn't expecting to find Dorian there. He ran and grabbed his boyfriend, kissing him tightly. Dorian gently ran his hands through his white hair before breaking away. "I'm just so happy to see you!"

Dorian smiled. "As am I amatus. You are going to look so hot in a graduation gown."

"Can you call me that again?" Fenris asked.

"You mean, amatus." He winked.

Fenris smiled. "I like the sound of that word, Dorian."

…

Unlike last time, Tallis was sitting among the soon to be graduates and she struggled to contain her excitement. Especially since she was officially a citizen of Kirkwall now. Solas, their friends who had already graduated sat with Marian's family.

"Hawke, Marian!"

"Kendall, Fenris!"

"Morris-Thekla, Anders!"

"Morris-Thekla, Karl!"

"Sands, Isabela!"

"Tallis, Annia!"

When her name was finally called she walked up and received her diploma from Meredith, who didn't look pleased to see her. She cheekily winked and then walked to the picture spot. Afterwards, the whole gang had dinner at the Hanged Man, Kirkwall's greasiest dive, but it was nice to socialize with everyone. She sat next to Solas, and ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. He woke her before they left and drove to their apartment. Tallis liked that she and Solas were now sharing a place.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Tallis smiled. "Anywhere that has my friends nearby is good enough for me." And so it was.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this series and please read and review.


End file.
